


Dominate and dominated

by coolohoh



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Enemas, M/M, One Shot, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:24:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9642536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolohoh/pseuds/coolohoh
Summary: When the same person loves to dominate and be dominated...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well well. This was supposed to be a Jun bday fic. Well it still is, only that Jun's bday is looongg over now. Oh wells. It took me THAT long to finish this absolutely smutty fic. But I still decided to post it now rather than erm... wait for August to roll around next year. In any case, I just hope you'll like it!

Jun studied the skinny boy tied up to a pole in front of him. So beautiful, he mouthed. His lips curved up into a smile as he traced his fingertips across the angry red marks where his whip has landed earlier. He patted his bandmate's somewhat bulging stomach and slowly traced upwards and pinched Nino's nipples. Nino shivered and let out a small whimper. Jun had Nino obediently and securely tied up. Legs spread eagled and arms straight up. Usually Nino would be more objectionable. He would resist an awful lot before giving Jun what he wanted. What they both wanted. But not today. Today was a special day. And once a year, Nino would be completely docile and let Jun manhandle him whichever way he wanted. No protest, no bitching, and no complaining. Jun wasn't sure which he liked more. The complaining and sharp tongued brat or the docile little child. He kind of missed Nino's wit. But it was only once a year that he got to enjoy Nino in all his obedience - on his birthday, or more specially, the session celebrating his birthday, since their schedule was busy on the actual day - so he promised himself that he would cherish every moment.

When Jun finally had enough of admiring Nino in all his naked glory, and when he could finally hold himself no more, Jun released Nino from the binding and bent him over across the table. Jun thought of securing Nino on the examination table but... knowing that Nino would not resist, he saw no need. Bead by bead, he slowly removed the vibrating anal beads and proceeded to replace it with his cock. Deeper and faster he went, master and slave moaning and moving in harmony. He pounded harder and harder and finally found his release, spray his hot seeds deep into Nino. It was his third release that day and Jun heaved a sigh as he finally pushed off Nino, who was equally spent. He couldn't help but think that age was catching up with him. He had just turned 31, after all. Jun composed himself before he went out of the room to get cleaned. Nino would be doing the same. He wasn't normally this quiet during session, perhaps it was because Nino had been too obedient. As Jun took a hot shower to clean up, he decided that he liked the bratty, bitchy Nino more. But still, a present was a present, and he'll accept it all the same.

 

Jun felt a chill wind as he left the room in the BDSM dungeon. And he knew it was not because of the air conditioning. He turned around slowly and quickly averted his eyes to the ground as he realized who it was. A lump formed on his throat.

"Master..." Jun whispered.

He had not expected him to come so soon. Definitely not right after his session with Nino. He had hoped to relinquish in the sense of authority and power for much, much longer. A smirk formed on his master's lips.

"You weren't expecting me were you?"

Jun shook his head.

"You don't look happy to see me." His master remarked.

It was not a question, but a mere statement of fact.

Jun stumbled as he tried to refute, only to earn himself a laugh from his master. He was pulled back into the room he just exited, and the door was securely locked.

"When will you be ready for me?" A voice whispered in his ears.

Jun did not answer. There was no need to. He knew his master had it all planned out already.

"You'll come to me three days from now." His master continued, confirming Jun's suspicions.

Jun was then made to go on all fours on the floor. Abruptly, his pants and boxers were ripped off and his butt cheeks exposed to the cool air conditioning. He shivered at the cold air. His butt cheeks were being parted, and whatever his master had planned for him, Jun knew it was going to be painful. However, he dared not turn around and look. He knew he'd be severely punished if he did. A gloved finger entered his anus, lubricating his hole. A second finger followed, and a third, and a fourth. Jun winced and grimaced in pain. He was hardly given any time to adjust in between each insertion, and with their busy schedules, their last session had been over half a year ago and Jun's ass was as tight as tight could be. As abruptly as it began, the fingers were gone.

"You should be glad, that I'm even doing this at all. Initially I thought of pushing this straight in. Turn and look at this Jun." His master smirked once more, as Jun slowly turned around, still panting breathlessly at the sudden intrusion.

Jun gathered his breath as he took a good look at Ohno. His master. Ohno Satoshi. The dreamy guy who could go through an entire studio recording without uttering a single sound if he wasn't specially asked a question. The sleepy guy who as actually fallen asleep before during recording. The guy who is only energetic during his own solo performances. Nah. The last one was wrong, Jun knew. Ohno was very much the devil and very energetic during their sessions together. And strangely Jun loved it. Matsumoto Jun. Of all people. The perfectionist who liked to be always in control. Actually liked being controlled by Ohno Satoshi. The dreamy old man who seemed to be anything but a leader. It was strange, and Jun had long given up trying to make any sense or logic out of it. All he knew was that he liked to be controlled. Not by anyone else, but only by the master who is now in front of him.

The master who is now holding up a huge, wicked looking purple butt plug. Since when do butt plugs come in purple?

"I searched high and low for something like this... in the end I had to have it custom made and send in from overseas..." Ohno spoke, answering the unasked question on Jun's mind.

Jun always marvelled at how leader seemed to be able to read his mind. Answering his unvoiced queries all the time. Was he really that easy to read? Or was it because Ohno just knew him too well? Either way, Jun found it most unnerving that he was like an open book to Ohno Satoshi. Maybe that was why that man was his master, despite him being a well known DoS himself. He had always been the dominant in the relationships. Until he met Ohno.

A laugh from Ohno snapped Jun back to reality. Ohno was squeezing more cold lube onto the toy as he twirled the butt plug around.

“Shall I slam it hard and fast into your ass and watch you scream?” Ohno smirked.

“Nah… We don’t want to hurt our baby Jun do we? I shall do it slowly instead. No. You shall insert it yourself.” Ohno continued, that evil, Enomoto smirk never leaving his face.

Jun gasped as he eyed that huge toy. Having to have that stuffed up his anus was bad enough. And he had to do it himself? The things that his master thinks of really!

“And once inside, you are not to take it out until I allow you to.” Ohno continued. “Now you may proceed.”

Ohno smiled as he handed the well lubed offending object to Jun. Jun hesitated as he held the purple object, wondering what to do. Ohno chuckled as he saw the uncertainty in Jun’s eyes.

“You’re so cute when you’re lost!” Ohno replied as he gestured for Jun to lean back on the floor and spread his legs.

Ohno inserted his gloved fingers into Jun’s anus again, two fingers and scissoring his hole properly this time. Jun moaned in pleasure, silently grateful that despite all the threats his master makes, Ohno was still Ohno - Arashi’s leader, and as Arashi’s leader the safety and wellbeing on the members was his job and priority. It was just weird that Ohno was showing all his ‘leadership’ in all the strangest places. Jun let out a groan as the fingers slipped out of this butt.

Ohno clicked his tongue in fake annoyance as he spoke, “So are you ready to get going or shall I do it instead?”

Jun obediently compiled as he pressed the tip of the butt plug on his anus.

“Not that way!” Ohno berated.

“I want you to lower yourself onto the plug. There, I’ll hold it in place for you.” Ohno smirked again, clearly enjoying himself.

Jun got into position, lending back and supporting the weight of his body with his hands as he slowly lowered himself down onto the hard, unforgiving plastic. He gasped as he penetrated the first centimetre. It was well lubed and very cold from sitting out in the air conditioning. Already starting to tremble from having to prop his body weight up, Jun slowly lowered himself down, closing his eyes as he did so, all the while conscious of Ohno’s eyes on him. He took in deep breaths and tried to prepare himself mentally as the butt plug curved outwards and slowly stretched his anus. Granted, he was sure he had taken objects bigger than this before in his many sessions with his master, but it was their 15th year anniversary - their as in Arashi’s - and with all the concert preparations, movie filming, dramas etc… they have not had a single session in months and Jun’s butt muscles were very, very tight. Jun was panting and drenched in sweat as he passed the mid point of the butt plug. Both because of having to hold himself up, and because of the large offending object slowly going up his ass. Feeling the stretch lessen as he passed the widest girth of the plug, Jun lowered himself all the way quickly before collapsing in a heap on the floor. Panting and trying to collect his ragged breath, Jun squeezed his eyes shut and blinked repeatedly as he tried to get used to the fullness of the plug.

“I’ll see you on Wednesday little slave. Remember, if you even try to remove it without my permission, the next time I’ll lock your ass up for a whole week!” Ohno threatened.

It was an unnecessary threat though. Jun not once has disobeyed his master.

The rest of the day went by well for Jun. Well enough at least, for someone with a huge toy stuck up their ass. Instead of cooking pasta as he originally wanted to, Jun decided to order takeout instead. ‘Funny how one short session with leader is more tiring than three rounds with Nino’, Jun mused. Ohno sure knows how to handle him well. Or maybe it was because Nino was way too obedient today. He preferred his Nino bratty and hot. Bratty and hot, Jun laughed as he mulled over the words in his head. He liked it somehow. Hot and bratty, bratty and hot. Well the weather was indeed getting really hot recently, and Jun was sweating a ton by the time he reached home.

The reality of having the butt plug up his ass finally hit Jun has he peeled off his sweat soaked clothes in the toilet. He would usually sit on the toilet bowl for a bit to defacate before his bath but…

Three days. That means that Jun would be barred from moving his bowels for three whole days. Three whole, freaking days. How the fuck will he get through that?

Monday.

Jun met up with the staff to discuss some details about the upcoming concert in Hawaii, before leaving for a magazine interview. It was an easy enough day for Jun, and Jun was glad for that. Despite getting more used to the fullness of the butt plug now, it still left him feeling uneasy. Jun kept shifting around as he sat, feeling all fidgety and unable to concentrate. It got so bad that the staff sensed his uneasiness and cut the meeting shorter. Jun heaved a sigh of relief when he finally got home. One day down.

Tuesday.

Tuesdays were busy days. Tuesdays meant filming for VS Arashi, and VS Arashi means games. Game requiring display of physical powers. And Jun had no idea what horrors might await him.

It turned out to be a really bad day for Jun. Right from the morning. Jun woke up to a tummy ache. While tummy aches were simply an indication of the body’s natural need to perform bowel movements, in Jun’s case… he could only curl up in bed and wait for the urge to reside. Thankfully for Jun, the urge did go away in a while, but it left Jun with no appetite for breakfast.

Reaching the greenroom in the afternoon with an empty stomach, Jun gobbled down the bento greedily. Unfortunately for Jun, regret came too late as the tummy ache came back to haunt him. Ohno looked on amusingly as Jun curled up on the sofa, while Nino poked and teased Jun. Jun groaned as the rascal gave him a playful slap in the butt. ‘He knows…', Jun thought. Which was no surprise, considering how Nino was also Ohno’s slave. ‘Damn, it must have been Nino who told Ohno were I’d be… that fucking double crossing son of a bitch!’ Jun swore in his mind as realisation finally dawned on him. Jun growled as Nino poked his stomach his time. ‘Damn that brat!’ Jun swore in his mind again. ‘He’s going to get it in our next session, I’ll make sure of it!’ But their next session would be months away with the anniversary celebrations coming up, and bringing up matters outside of sessions was strictly prohibited. Well Jun could still scold Nino for being such an annoying brat now as he always done, but at the moment he was content enough to curl up and will his stomachache away.

It had to be some miracle that the tummy ache disappeared when the filming started. A happy smile was plastered over Jun’s face and he was his usual profession self as the cameras rolled. He’d almost completely forgotten about the foreign object up his ass until the staff informed Jun that he was climbing for cliff climb. Self consciously, Jun felt his bottom. He was glad that Ohno had given him a butt plug with an inconspicuous base that was hidden in between his butt cheeks. There was no way he was going to do cliff climb if base of the butt plug would be visible as he stretched his legs and climbed! ‘Heck, if it did come to that, I’m sure Ohno would allow me to take it out anyway.’ Jun reasoned.

“Are you sure you can do it?” Nino suddenly appeared and whispered into Jun’s ear.

“Of course I can!” Jun snapped back, causing the rest of the members to turn their attention to the pair.

“Are you sure you can do it? Get a perfect.” Nino taunted.

“Oh of course I can, provided the guest does his job properly.” Jun replied as he narrowed his eyes and glared at Nino.

Nino merely shrugged off the glare with a smile and his trademark two finger salute.

It came. On camera, during filming, just as Jun had expected. Bratty Nino to the max. Sometimes, just sometimes, it made Jun wonder if he preferred his slave more obedient and less rebellious.

“Well they are doing it without that orange handle…” Nino said in his usual offhanded manner, pointing at the essential orange grip on the chin of the cliff climb wall.

Even Ohno was shocked and spoke a rare sentence of objection.

“On the other hand, everyone will be shocked because they don’t think it’s possible!” Nino explained smoothly.

“I am Matsumoto Jun, I can do this, feel my prowess!” Nino finished off, without even smirking or otherwise giving away his real intentions.

‘Damn that brat!’ Jun cursed in his mind again, all the while maintaining that professional smile on his face. He turned his thought to how Nino didn’t even give the slightness hint of his real intentions away and gave a hearty laugh. ‘As expected of the actor’, Jun thought as he gracefully accepted Nino’s challenge. He’ll get his revenge when they get back after the Hawaii trip… but for now, he’ll show his bratty, witty sub what he’s made of.

Jun watched the plus one guest climb worriedly. He was hoping to get more time left so that he could do do a perfect. Without the orange handle, he’ll need much more time - time to get the grip from this teammates, and time to stick in the grip into place. Jun grimaced as he watched the plus one waste precious time away, failing to reach the top, once, twice, a third time, and finally wasting even more time as he had to call for a grip. Jun took in deep breaths and jumped up and down to warm himself up. He absolutely had to nail this otherwise he’ll have to endure Nino’s teasing forever. Sometimes it made him wonder if he was really the dominant in their relationship. Down flew the guest. He’d finally made it to the top. Jun rushed over to meet him so that they could do the baton touch. As he did so, Jun stole a glance at the clock. 50 seconds left. Only 50 seconds. Damn! Jun cursed silently again as he made his way up the walls. Up and up he went, up the 6 meter wall. It didn’t take him long to reach the overhang. Hanging by an arm on what Aiba called the laundry pole, he gestured for a grip. ‘Faster! Faster!’ Jun urged as the grip swing towards him. He caught it effortlessly and tried to slot it into the hole from the position he was hanging in, but grimaced as he fell short by just a little. He shifted his weight about and grimaced yet again as his movements caused the butt plug to shift and hit his prostate. Wriggle wriggle wriggle. Finally! The grip entered into the hole. He could vaguely hear the screams of the crowd and the MC counting down. Less than 10 seconds left. It felt that time slowed down as Jun pressed the pink button. Swinging himself upwards, Jun’s hand caught the railing at the top of the chin and he hauled himself up in one go. The yellow button was just in front of him now… stretching out, Jun hit the button and… the MC announces that he cleared it in time! Truly a close shave indeed. Just two seconds later and he would have lost. Jun raised his arms triumphantly as he looked down at the crowd. Jun had never felt more relieved for finishing a cliff climb. ‘That brat is going to get it from me now!’ Jun noted gleefully has he let out a delightful laugh and stepped off the cliff. However the harness around his waist was not particularly comfortable when you were feeling constipating, and Jun delightfully crashed onto the mattress to rest after hugging his climbing partner. ‘Good thing they have these thick and comfy crash mats… and it’s normal to collapse after a cliff climb’ Jun though as he rested on the mat.The butt plug was still bothering him, but Jun’s day already seemed to be turning a whole lot better.

The rest of the filming went by without incident, and Jun was only too happy when it the over and he could finally head home. It was already dark by the time Jun crashed onto his bed after a quick shower. He picked up his phone to see a message from his master. 2pm tomorrow. Jun made a mental note of the time before turning off the lights.

2am.

Jun woke up to a bad stomachache. His tummy was churning, bloated and growling angrily. Jun laid on the bed and curled up again, but this time the ache refused to go away. The next time he checked the clock, it was 4am already. Knowing that he could not last till 2pm, Jun sent an SOS to his master. Eventually, Jun did drift off to sleep.

The next time Jun woke up, it was because Ohno was calling. Jun checked his clock, it was 8 am. Ohno had woken up early that day.

“Jun are you alright?” Ohno’s voice came through the phone. It was definitely, undeniably Ohno calling. Filled with worry and concern, there was not a trace of his master in the voice.

“Oh-chan, you’re up early today.” Jun replied. “I managed to sleep in the end. I just woke up…”

“How’s you stomach?” Ohno asked.

“It’s bloated and weird but at least its not hurting now” Jun replied.

“Ahh that’s good. For a while I was thinking if it had been too long…” Ohno paused. “Well, in any case, I’ve made the arrangements, you will meet me in an hour’s time,” Ohno said authoritatively, switching roles from that of Arashi’s leader to become Jun’s master once more.

Ever so sensitive, Jun picked up the change immediately and replied, “Got it master!”

“Good,” Ohno replied smugly and then hang up.

Jun smiled in spite of himself. He knew Ohno hated to be called master when he was in his ‘leader/Arashi’ mode, and vice versa. And Jun had never let his master down, not even once.

 

Jun stepped into the cold air conditioning of the BDSM dungeon and his stomachache started returning in full earnest again. He grimaced as he followed the staff to a room that he’d never been to before. As he expected, Ohno was already there waiting for him when he entered the room.

It was a large and bright room, and unlike the rest of the rooms where there was a separate room for changing and getting dressed before the play area, this one did not have such a changing room. Jun’s breath hitched as he took in his surroundings. He was in a medical examination room, and everything, from the fittings to the equipment looked extremely authentic. And in the middle of the room, dressed in long pants, long sleeve shirt and a white coat was Ohno Satoshi.

“Ah so the patient is finally here,” Oho said as he gave a creepy smile.

“Why don’t you get changed into the gown first? Opening at the back please.” Ohno instructed.

Jun did as he was told, stripping off this shirt followed by his jeans and boxes, revealing the butt plug stuck in between his perky rear. Ohno had Jun bend over the examination table and Jun winced as he felt his anus widening as the butt plug was pulled out. A gloved fingered probed into Jun’s ass.

“Ah… very hard indeed…” Ohno replied as he wriggled his finger around and felt the hard mass that had been waiting for ejection.

“You might need a little help getting all that cleaned out, but let’s see how well you do one your own first shall we?” As Ohno spoke, he indicated that Jun should use the adjoining toilet. The toilet door was completely made of glass so it offered Ohno a perfect view of his every move. Including how Jun’s face was getting redder by the minute as he was unable to push anything out of his rectum.

It was a good 15 minutes before Ohno poked his head in through the door and asked if Jun has having any luck. Jun could only shake his head in defeat as he reluctant got off the toilet bowl. He’s stomachache was back again and in full earnest.

“Well well well.” Ohno said as he got Jun to lie on the examination table.

Ohno then proceeded to strap Jun’s arms and body to the table.

“Put up legs up here,” Ohno patted the stir ups, indicating that Jun should put his legs there.

Jun obediently compiled, and Ohno strapped Jun legs in place before spreading the stir ups further apart to give him a good view of Jun’s anus.

Jun panicked as soon as he felt the cold hard object entering his rectum.

“Relax,” Ohno coaxed as he slowly squeezed in a cold liquid into Jun’s anus.

“It’s a laxative,” Ohno explained. “It’ll help you move your bowels.”

Jun closed his eyes and took in deep breaths. Ohno’s last sentence rang in his head. It suddenly occurred to him that Ohno had been controlling his bowel movements for the past few days. Despite the most friendly nature of today’s session as compared to their usual scenes, Ohno probably have the most control now then ever before. Rather than just his behaviour, Ohno was now controlling when, and whether he gets to take a shit or not. Something most intimate and a very basic part of human nature. It flabbergasted and excited Jun at the same time.

“I’m going to give you an enema,” Ohno announced, causing Jun’s eyes to go wide open.

“You’ve not had an enema before have you?” Ohno asked.

Jun shook his head.

“Well it’s high time that you get one then,” Ohno declared as he got up to prepare the enema bag, leaving Jun alone on the examination table.

‘What a sight I am,’ Jun thought as he strained his neck to see himself. Looking at his legs spread widely and tied to the stir ups, Jun was glad for the gown that was still covering his upper half. Not only would being completely naked be utterly embarrassing and humiliating, the room was pretty cold, and Jun sneezed as a gust of cold wind blew past his exposed rear.

“Feeling cold?” Ohno asked, “this will warm you up soon enough."

Jun nodded silently, his eyes fixated on the huge bag that Ohno was holding. Sensing his unease, Ohno chuckled.

“This is only 1.5 litres, a grown man like you won’t have any problems taking it all in,” Ohno beamed.

A gloved finger entered Jun’s anus.

“Just a little lubrication to let the nozzle go in easier,” Ohno explained.

Ohno had picked a nozzle with a flared base so as to minimise the possibility of leakages. As Ohno opened to clamp, the water started flowing and Jun could feel the water entering his body. It was a little cold at first, but it soon got warmer and warmer.

Jun winced as he felt cramps. Ohno slowed the flow as he massaged Jun’s belly.

“Just relax, it’ll pass in a while. I’ve made the water nice and hot so it shouldn’t cramp you up much,” Ohno soothed.

After a few minutes of massaging, Ohno increased the flow again, and Jun took in deep breaths as he felt his belly expand. He was starting to sweat from the heat from the water.

“Stop, stop!” Jun cried, “I’m full!”

“Just a little more baby, you’re doing great,” Ohno cooed as he ignored Jun’s complains.

Jun groaned as the water ran out and Ohno finally shut the clamp.

“Now you just have to hold it in for 15 minutes,” Ohno said.

“I’ll give your tummy a nice massage, it’ll help break up all the dirty stuff inside of you ok?” Ohno asked.

It was a question that had only one answer, Jun nodded as sweat rolled down his forehead, neck, and chest. Being strapped tightly to the examination table, there was nothing he could do to refuse.

Ohno released the straps on Jun’s right hand and tossed him a towel which Jun gratefully accepted to wipe his sweat. He then began applying a liberal amount of massage oil and slowly kneaded Jun’s budging tummy.

“Oh-chan!” Jun cried as he suddenly retracted his tummy.

“It hurts!” Jun gasped.

“Ah it’s just the laxative finally starting to work,” Ohno replied as he continued massaging.

“Just relax,” Ohno instructed. However Jun continued to hold his stomach really tense as he started whimpering.

“Satoshi, please, I need to go!” Jun whined as he sucked in big mouths of air.

Sensing that it was hopeless to continue the massage, Ohno covered Jun’s tummy with a towel, but not before strapping Jun’s free arm back in.

It was another 5 minutes before Ohno finally allowed Jun to expel. Ohno flipped up a bowl attached to a drainage tube as he removed the enema nozzle.

"You can let it out now," Ohno helpfully informed Jun.

"Eh... Here?" Jun asked, taken back by Ohno's suggestion.

He had assumed all along that he would be allowed to use the toilet. As transparent as the glass door was,at least it was less... humiliating.

"What's the matter now Jun?" Ohno asked impassively. "Are you trying to be rebellious now?" Ohno said with a quiet but dangerous voice.

That accusation made Jun all the more reluctant to release his load. He took in deep breaths as he clenched his ass tightly to prevent liquid from spilling out.

"My my, stubborn aren't we?" Ohno said with a smile.

"Let's see if you can resist this then," Ohno said as he fiddled with the buttons on a side panel.

Jun gulped as the table started tilting. A little at first, but soon Jun was tilted up 45 degrees already. But still he resisted. His body was already completely drenched in sweat from his efforts. The table continued tilting still, and for once Jun was glad that he had been strapped securely in because otherwise he would have fallen off already. He must have been almost standing up straight already when he finally let go. A torrent of brown water rushed out from his rear like a waterfall.

Jun screamed as he expelled the liquid. He had no idea how much water was in his guts but there was a seemingly endless outflow of liquid. The flow finally stopped, and Jun thought it was over, only to have his stomach cramp up again in an instant and another outburst of expellation. Ohno came over with a towel and helped off his sweat as he grunted and moaned as the cramps came and went.

When Jun was finally done, Ohno put the table flat again and release Jun's restraints to give the man time to recover. Jun sat up and looked down at the angry red marks where the straps had been supporting his weight. He panted in exhuation and mentally wondered what else Ohno had planned for him. He was certain of one thing, their session was far from over, and for the first time he doubted if he had the stamina - both physically and mentally - to last till the end.

Ohno came over and started rubbing his red marks.

"See you wouldn't have these if you hadn't resisted," Ohno said as he gave Jun a long kiss and traced his fingers over the marks.

Jun moaned in pleasure as Ohno teased his nipples.

"Suck me," Ohno commanded.

Jun didn't need to be told twice. He got off the table at top speed, and started unbuckeling Ohno's belt. He slid off Ohno's pants, revealing the bulging boxers underneath. He gingerly peeled off the boxers and up sprung the eager member.

"Shall we have a competition Jun?" Ohno asked as he held Jun back.

With the bouncy, engroged and tasty member waving about like a flag in front him Jun could only stare and nod.

"Let's see if you can make me come first, or the enema will finish first," Ohno said.

Jun nodded absent minded lyrics as Ohno inserted another nozzle up his ass.

"Start!" Ohno announced as he opened do the clamp.

Jun wasted no time as he opened his mouth wide and welcomed the penis that was already dripping with pre-cum into his mouth. There was no way he could lose. Ohno was so eager already. He sucked aggressively. Licking on the length like he would with a lolly. He paused for a moment to lick his own fingers, before using it to eagerly teased open his master's butt. While his right hand was busy massaging Ohno's butt, his left hand wasn't idle either as he tugged and pulled at Ohno's balls.

Ohno groaned in pleasure as Jun sucked him off. He grabbed Jun's hair as he thrust his hips.

"Junnnnn!" Ohno moaned as he quickened his pace.

The enema water was rushing into Jun's ass, but the water was warm and his stomach was already sore from the earlier excursion, plus, Jun was too busy sucking his lolly to notice the discomfort caused by the rapid inflow of water. A sudden severe cramping caused Jun to pause in his administrations. He paused his sucking to look up at the enema bag as he tried to hide his discomfort. Ohno noticed it anyway and smirked.

“How do you like it? It’s full of soap…!” Ohno smirked.

He was about to say more but indeed only a moan emerged as Jun restarted his vicious sucking. His cheeks hallowed out as he sucked and his tongue darted all over at a fast, almost frantic pace. As if that was not enough, he started bobbing his head in and out on his own accord, creating his own rhythm instead of waiting for Ohno to thrust into him.

As the cramping grew worst and the enema bag emptied out, he grew more and more desperate. He absolutely wanted to win. He needed to win.

“Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Junnnnnnnn,” Ohno moaned as he released his seeds into Jun’s mouth.

Jun eagerly swallowed every last drop as he stole a look at the enema bag. There was still a little bit of soap solution remaining. Ohno’s eyes followed Jun’s and he noticed the enema bag too.

“Great job baby…. It looks like you’ve won,” Ohno said, still panting from pleasure.

He got up and closed the clamp and removed the nozzle gently from Jun’s ass.

“Go,” Ohno said with a nod in the direction of the toilet.

Jun rushed off as soon as he got the nod of approval. He was glad that Ohno let him use the toilet in private this time.

 

Jun sat in the toilet for what seemed like eternity before finally coming out. His stomach didn’t feel good though. It still felt like it was doing somersaults but tried as hard as he had, there was nothing else coming out anymore.

“Is it still cramping?” Ohno asked.

Jun merely nodded.

“It’s because there are still soap studs inside. I’ll have to give you another enema to clean them out,” Ohno explained.

Jun winced. Another enema?

“Don’t worry, you won the bet remember? I’ll make it feel really nice…” Ohno said as he lead him to a separate bed chamber in a side room.

 

The room was dimly lit by aroma candles, and the bed looked soft and inviting. Jun flopped onto the bed gratefully, and Ohno followed suit after taking off his shirt.

“Here, let me massage your tummy for you,” Ohno said as he poured some oil into his hands and started massaging Jun’s stomach, going in slow, well measured circles.

“Lie on your left,” Ohno instructed.

Jun did as he was told and Ohno continued massaging Jun’s tummy with one hand. With his free hand he gently applied lubricant inside Jun’s anus, before inserting the nozzle in.

 

Jun did not even notice the water flowing in at first, because of Ohno’s massage. He was lying on his front now, with a pillow under his chest and groin each, to give his tummy some space to expand while Ohno’s hands worked magic on his back. he never knew leader was so good at giving massages.

As if reading his mind, Ohno responded, “I massage Nino’s back pretty often…”

 

The enema was truly a relaxing and enjoyable one as Ohno promised. The flow was slow, and the water temperature was just right. He didn’t even cramp up once. Perhaps after the earlier two punishing enemas, anything would have felt like heaven to Jun. The enema finished all to soon and Jun let out a tired but satisfied sigh as he finished releasing in the toilet. he came out of the toilet to realise that Ohno had fallen asleep on the bed. Jun stifled a yawn. He’d only just realise how sleepy he was too. He smiled as he crawled under the blankets and snuggled next to a peacefully sleeping Ohno.

 

The earlier sessions must have left Jun completely drained, for he slept like a log. When he woke up he realised he was tied face down to the examination table. How the skinny and short leader carried him to the table was a mystery.

“Finally awake huh sleeping beauty?” Ohno chuckled as he started to tilt the table such that Jun’s head was lower than the rest of his body.

“Ready for the last part of today’s session?” Ohno asked.

Jun shook his head in bewilderment. He’s just woke up for goodness sake!

“Mou… ready or not here we go…! I’ll make you scream and shout for mercy.” Ohno said as he wheeled out a huge enema bag.

He lubed up Jun’s anus again before inserting a huge metal plug inside. It took a while for the wide girth of the plug to enter the hole and Jun grunted in discomfort throughout.

“There there there, all set to go. I just need to fetch the enema solution, pour it in and connect the tube to the butt plug.” Ohno smirked as he walked towards the fridge.

He stopped midway though, and walked back to the examination table.

“Before that, let’s lower you all the way down shall we? We want Mr. Gravity to help us get as much liquid in as possible. Well actually I think you’re going to need the help. We are going to do a large volume enema, and you are going to take in all 3.5 litres of the liquid otherwise it means you are still dirty inside and we’ll going to have to clean you up more,” Ohno said as he patted Jun on the back.

The examination table was at it’s lowest setting now, and Jun touch the floor without even have to stretch his arms out.

“Here we go,” Ohno said as he opened the fridge and took out two large cartons of milk.

Jun noticed that one of the carton wasn’t completely filled.

“2 litres and 1.5 litres,” Ohno explained as he purposely pressed the cold bottles on Jun’s cheeks before Jun angrily swatted him away.

Ohno laughed as he proceeded to pour the liquid out into the enema bag. Jun could hear the splashing as the milk was poured in.

“They say milk is good for your skin you know?” Ohno said casually as he let the milk run through the tube and push out the air before connecting it to the already in place butt plug.

“Ahhhhhhhh!” Jun moaned as the torrent of cold milk rushed in.

His moans soon became more and more distressed as the milk cramped him up.

 

The cold milk continued to rush in relentlessly, and quicker than he’d ever experience before.

“Ohno! Please! Stop! Please! Master! Leader!” Jun squeaked.

His tummy has cramping so badly, yet the liquid continued to rush in, forcing his intestines open and giving him no respite. He felt as if his stomach was going to explode.

 

Finally Ohno stopped the flow.

“How do you like it? The tubing is larger so the flow is faster too,” Ohno explained as he rubbed Jun’s back.

Jun lay still. His eyes were shut tightly and his breathing hard and heavily. Despite the cold emulating from his stomach, beads of sweat were starting to roll down his forehead. This was punishment like he’d never experience before. Without warning, Ohno restarted the flow and Jun gritted his teeth and clenched his teeth as the milk continued to invade him, snaking up his intestine and colon with the help of gravity. Jun tried to take deep breaths to help with the cramps, and he started counting numbers in his head in bid to distract himself. The highest he’d managed to count up to was 67 before he’d lose count.

 

Jun was still desperately counting numbers when he was slowly lifted up and the examination table placed level again. He didn’t even notice that the enema had ended. His stomach was so painfully bloated that he could have passed off as being 8 months pregnant. The straps holding him down was released and Ohno helped him off the table. It was almost painful to stand, carrying that huge mass of milk inside him. He realised that Ohno must have put a stopper in the butt plug because the tubing was no longer connected (and no milk was splashing on the floor either). He let Ohno lead him to the bathroom and into the empty bath tub.

“Bend down and put your hands against the wall,” Ohno instructed.

Jun wondered what Ohno was trying to do as the older man stepped into the bath tub as well. He felt his butt hole spreading wide again and he yelped in pain as the butt plug was removed. Instantly a loud splash could be heard as the milk erupted from his rear like a waterfall.

“Hold it in!” Ohno commanded.

Jun tried his best to clench his butt cheeks but the milk was still dripping out. Abruptly his hole was being violated again. He almost didn’t recognise the sensation of the familiar length up his rear because of all the cold milk.

“Satoshiiii!” Jun whined as Ohno started moving in and out slowly.

“I can’t hold it anymore!” Jun screamed.

“Then just let it go,” Ohno smirked.

Jun grunted and yelled as he used his anal muscles to push as if he was passing motion. He thought for a while that nothing was going to happen with Satoshi junior blocking the way, but a fine jet of milk soon found it’s way out, splashing all over Ohno’s legs. Ohno laughed as he starting thrusting faster. Cold milk erupted out of the hole each time with each stroke, the flow stopping whenever he insert his member up to the hilt. They continued like this for a while, before the stream of milk started slowing down to a trickle as Jun ran out of ‘ammunition’. Jun panted in relief. He felt much better now, even though his intestines still felt as if they were tied up in knots. Just then, Ohno changed his angle of thrust to his Jun’s prostate, causing Jun to moan with each thrust. Hie own member was swinging wildly side to side. Ohno reached around for the shower head without pausing in humping. He’d already set the showered to shot out a concentrated jet of water. He turned on the water and started using to water jet to simulate Jun’s sedative spots. His armpits, the side of his tummy, the inner thighs, the balls…. Jun continued to moan melodiously as Ohno threw the showered back down and started stroking Jun’s eager member.

“Satoshiii I’m going to come!’ Jun cried.

Ohno didn’t really hear him though, because he too had reached the peak of his orgasm as he shot his load inside of Jun.

 

Both of them were spent. Jun would have loved to sit and soak in the tub, but one look at the milky tub filled with bits of fecal matter was enough to convince him he could do with just a shower. They both got into the shower area and took turns cleaning each other’s back. He tried not to think about the mess they’d made in the bath tub. Ohno had rinsed most of it off already but still… Jun pitied the person who’d be cleaning up after them. Then he realised that things like this was probably an everyday occurrence in this BDSM dungeon. Either way, he was glad he was the user and not the cleaner.

 

Jun’s stomach growled as they left the building together. The sky was getting dark already. He’d totally lost track of time in the dungeon. Time flies when you are having fun they say, and indeed Jun was shocked when he realised that he’d been punished the whole day. The both of them had basically skipped lunch.

“What’s for dinner?” Jun asked.

Ohno merely shrugged.

“Anything you want?” Ohno asked uncertainly.

Jun laughed. He always marvelled at how quickly Ohno turned into an evil master, and just as quickly turned back into his usual, lost self. It was clear that once their session was over, Master Ohno was gone too. The huge gap… he’d fall in love with Ohno over and over again.

“How about yakiniku? I’m starving.” Jun stated.

Ohno shrugged again as he got into the passenger seat of Jun’s car.

 

Jun smiled as he woke a drooling Ohno up.

“Satoshi-kun, we’ve reached!” Jun said as he passed a piece of tissue over to Ohno for him to wipe away his drool.

He stole a quick peck on Ohno’s cheeks.

“I love you leader.”

“I love you too."


End file.
